pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Pepsiman99
Deberías hacer tu revista en vez de mensual, semanal... NO NOS HAGAS ESPERAR HASTA JULIO!! Ademas, fijo que se te olvida :P Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif [[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 15:45 11 jun 2012 (UTC) Nyaan Me gusta, pero repitelo: El principio esta bien, me gusta el estilo, aunque avancaste deasaido El combate no sera con caras MM, inspirate en otros RPG para evr como se hacen No coments ._. Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif [[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 00:26 16 jun 2012 (UTC) Mejor Has mejorado EXESIVAMENTE me ENCANTA 8D. Lo unico... el combate, no has dejado hacer NADA al individuo, lo que tienes que hacer es un poco de combate sin que el Pokémon del entrenador no haga nada, solo esquivar y moverse, enntonces el entrenador dice su estrategia y asi el combate sigue, fijate en Heru-Hoenn o en Rapo-Teselia ah y te exigo esto porque tienes talento y quiero que lo aproveches. Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif [[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 09:16 16 jun 2012 (UTC) PD: Viaje en el tiempo LOOOL Aceptado BIENVENIDO A LA MANADA PEPSICOLA 8D Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif [[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 09:56 16 jun 2012 (UTC) Claro Claro que si amigo bebible, lo unico que recuerda lo de los combates... pero lo demas se te da genial, ahora pongo tu nombre. Podrias narrar a Edu Favre Sueña? Lleva mucho esperando Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif [[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 10:04 16 jun 2012 (UTC) Heyyy Tengo el comic para tu revista, es un chistaco sobre Diglett de tres viñetas, lo publico?Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif [[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 20:18 18 jun 2012 (UTC) Tira Archivo:Diglett_uso_arañazo.pngArchivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif [[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 14:26 19 jun 2012 (UTC) LOL De eso se trata mi trabajo no? Hare para todos los números, ah TCG adventures la abandone hace MUUUUUUUUUUCHO tiempo, dos añitos :3 Asi que o la plagias o toda tuya :3 Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif [[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 14:36 19 jun 2012 (UTC) Entrevista Gracias por hacerme una, aqui las respuestas: #Por una parte molesto con los usuarios que desaprueban las normas del chat sin decir porque y con los usuarios que dicen que la wiki no ha estado peor ya que si lo ha estado. Pero por otra parte emocionado porque ya se estrena un nuevo opening de la serie!!! #Pues en mi pagina de usuario dice todo. Para resumir las vengo trabajando una parte desde 2004 y otras desde 2007, conoci la wiki al poner fakemon en google y decidi unirme para poder poner lo que habia creado hasta ese momento. Todo lo he hecho con mi hermano. #Pues los comienzos no fueron dicilies, pero si he tenido tiempos muy turbulentos donde un grupo entero de usuarios me odiaba. Hasta el momento los sigo odiando porque nunca me pidieron perdon y me siguieron haciendo la vida imposible por año y medio mas, pero por suerte la mayoria ya no esta en wikia y los pocos que quedan estan en wikis sin actividad. A veces me aburro de la wiki cuando los usuarios se dejan manipular de los demas, pero nunca he pensado en abandonarla. Mis idolos siempre han sido usuarios como Alux o WDP que se esmeran mucho en lo que hacen y nunca tienen peleas, aunque deberian ejercer mas su cargo de administrador, pero me caen muy bien y yo tambien les caigo bien. #Todas mis historias me gustan, de pronto mas Jet porque fue la ultima que jugue con mi hermano y era muy divertida. Pues me baso en el anime en los concursos, en los personajes y en el estilo, pero trato de ponerle mi toque con cosas como el sarcasmo de Anelisse y demas. Guionista de la serie? Seria interesante, pero aun me falta mejorar en algunas cosas y no creo que tendria mas exito. Best Wishes es mi saga favorita, aunque haya cometido centenares de errores, pero me gusta por cosas como la frescura, personalidad de los pokemon y de los humanos. #Pues yo las aprobe, me parecen bastante utiles y definen muy bien lo que necesita el chat. #Pues que recuerden que vinieron a hacer creaciones y que el chat es solo un entretenimiento, que piensen en lo que soñaban y lo que pensaban hacer cuando llegaron. LULZ 1 Crea la revista :3 2 Tienes que reemplazar al narrador de Renzo (Link) Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif [[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 19:51 19 jun 2012 (UTC) lo de recontinuar mi historia... no reinicies,solo sigue mi historia,gracias. Renzo5X 20:17 19 jun 2012 (UTC)Renzo el del 5 y la X Renzo5X 20:17 19 jun 2012 (UTC) MM aqui tienes: Archivo:Cara_enojada_de_pignite.png Archivo:Mini_MM_Hydreigon.png Entra si quieres conocerme...Habla si te atreves... lee si quieres... '''Archivo:Mini_maguadon.png 19:26 21 jun 2012 (UTC) Pokefanon Magazine me encantaría participar, ah, no creo que gane pero propongo un fake destacado mío, Cryteor, es este Archivo:Cryteor.png ojala gane, aunque no creo, por cierto, no te he podido agregar de amigo porque necesito que me digas tus 2 pokemon preferidos y una frase, por ejemplo el maestro de las aguas, bueno?, ah, por cierto, es probable que edite las paginas de tus fakes de Extreme Dex, ya que, no te ofendas, pero no eres muy bueno haciendo sprites, pero si muy bueno inventanfo fakes :) chau :) Arceus24274 (discusión) 01:24 20 jul 2012 (UTC) PD: El nuevo sprite de Gostree: Archivo:Gostree_2.png Ojalá te guste ^.^ Pero hombre... como no, adoro tu idea, por cierto, ¿viste el nuevo sprite de Gostree?, pero el nombre de la generación sera Arcepsi :D, ¿buenito?, mi frase es "El Héroe Cósmico" y mis preferidos son Deoxys y Meloetta, chauuuu :) --Arceus24274 (discusión) 17:22 20 jul 2012 (UTC) La Dex ya pues, pepsi, hagamos la dex que me tienes esperando semanas :U sobre eso mismo, tu haz los sprites, el nombre y la biología y me lo envías a mi correo (DarkPulsar@ymail.com) y yo los rehago y te los envío al tuyo que me tienes que decir, vale? :3 saludines :D Archivo:Rayquaza.pngRayquaza vuela por los cielos y Meloetta se queda en casaArchivo:Meroetta_NB.png Sobre lo del RPG mira te lo dejare en simples terminos que los dividi en puntos ._. 1-Lo unico que tienen parecido tu RPG y el mio es que tienen el titulo de RPG y Pokemon Ranger 2-Todo el contenido de los articulos son diferentes 3-Tu le pusiste mas variedad mientras yo lo hice lineal 4-NO copie tu idea 5-Aprende a escribir bien mi nombre ._. 6-tu no fuiste el que creo los RPG de Pokemon Ranger,esos los creo UD en otra wiki y me a dejado :U 7-Me has hecho pasar un mal rato con todo esto ._. Ademas no es por burlarme pero tu hiciste un RPG y eso lo entiendo y yo hize otro (investige antes de hacerlo y no encontre nada) ademas de que aun con mas tiempo que mi RPG el tuyo no tubo ningun usuario que haya empezado su partida :/ y es muy tedioso que estando feliz por hacer algo que me gustaria hacer y tu me arruinas todos los animos :/ Usuario:Jaiden Neo 5X RPG Pues yo si vi la conversacion y el admitia que no era plagio, pero quien sabe...Es imposible de determinar, y mas aun con un nombre tan generico. Sin embargo, te doy el permiso de decirle que le cambie el nombre, para que los dos puedan convivir en armonia y para que los usuarios que los juegen no se confundan. Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 23:00 24 sep 2012 (UTC) ¡Comienza el RPG de Bioshock! Sí, comienza ya! Ésta es tu página de RPG, ve respondiendo a todo lo que te vaya plantenado. ¡Disfruta del RPG! Soy una estrella fugaz ~ Que lucha contra la obscuridad ~ 19:29 1 oct 2012 (UTC) P.D. ¡Me encanta la Historia! Re: Saga Brain Okaaaah! Me parece bien. Soy una estrella fugaz ~ Que lucha contra la obscuridad ~ 12:51 5 oct 2012 (UTC) Precious Excelente. Me ha encantado, muchas gracias por tu colaboración. PD. → Que no aparezca Pokémon :3 Soy una estrella fugaz ~ Que lucha contra la obscuridad ~ 12:57 5 oct 2012 (UTC) The First is Most Brilliant account the second ~ Layton :3 Soy una estrella fugaz ~ Que lucha contra la obscuridad ~ 13:02 5 oct 2012 (UTC) Genius... ¡Me encanta! Respuesta de los PD: 1 - Nah, me gusta así. 2 - Okah. Soy una estrella fugaz ~ Que lucha contra la obscuridad ~ 13:35 5 oct 2012 (UTC) Fantástico Me encanta :D Si puede ser, planea unos 30 cap. Soy una estrella fugaz ~ Que lucha contra la obscuridad ~ 14:15 5 oct 2012 (UTC) This is Awesome :3 Me encanta, la verdad :3 Tienes mucha imaginación y creatividad, ya sé a quién consultar para hacer historia xD Soy una estrella fugaz ~ Que lucha contra la obscuridad ~ 13:26 6 oct 2012 (UTC) Pebsi Me caes vien, quieres ser mi wiki-amigo? ♦DarraptisoArchivo:Lucario_Caminando.png mi discuArchivo:Absol_mini.gif mi dex Archivo:Mightyena_mini.gif y mi saga♦ 13:06 7 oct 2012 (UTC) Aqueppo Seh, déjalo aquí. Sólo me retiro temporalmente, un par de semanas como mucho :D Archivo:Cara_de_Cofagrigus.png Mind Is Watching • ¡Código Amarillo! Palabras para la posteridad • Biologic Shock! ~ Archivo:Cara_de_Escavalier.png 16:00 8 oct 2012 (UTC) Don't Worry Volveré en unas semanas... Luego de la Primera Avaluación (hacia Halloween volveré) Puedes dejarme el guión en la Discu de PF ^^ Archivo:Cara_de_Cofagrigus.png Mind Is Watching • ¡Código Amarillo! Palabras para la posteridad • Biologic Shock! ~ Archivo:Cara_de_Escavalier.png 06:03 11 oct 2012 (UTC) ¡He vuelto! ¡Sigue lo antes posible! ¡Ya he vuelto! ¡Sigue la historia lo antes que puedas! Gracias de todas formas n.n Archivo:Cara_de_Cofagrigus.png Mind Is Watching • ¡Código Amarillo! Palabras para la posteridad • Biologic Shock! ~ Archivo:Cara_de_Escavalier.png 16:34 12 oct 2012 (UTC) ¡Pepsicola sin burbújulas! (?) ¡Hi! Cuando puedas, sigue con la historia :3 Me encanta tu forma de hacerla. ¡Saludos! Archivo:Cara_de_Cofagrigus.png Mind Is Watching • ¡Código Amarillo! Palabras para la posteridad • Biologic Shock! ~ Archivo:Cara_de_Escavalier.png 13:07 14 oct 2012 (UTC) Explicate exactamente de que trataria dicho spin-off El Maestro del Suspense (discusión) 19:24 14 oct 2012 (UTC) Pos No se otros users como laecella o frost lo han hecho y como ves no han terminado dichas seriesn asi que te dejo con unas condiciones: #Al ser un spin-off debe de tener algunos personajes de la serie pero que no cambie su estructura, te permito usar al Culto Misterio (ver personajes en pagina) y los tuyos que quieras (ademas de algun prota mio en algun que otro epi) #Debe parodiar algo, ya sean peliculas (del genero a elegir), libros o series de la tele #No puedes dejar la serie asta que hayas completado una temporada y no dejarlas a media #El epi debe tener la misma estructura, es decir, el epi que es, los personajes, la historia y finalmente epis y curiosidades #Las temporadas divideras en 10 o 15 epis #No repetir ningun pokemon de la serie (exepto villanos de los que puedes incluir algunos pero no los importantes como victini o gengark, bisharp si puedespero sin cambiar su personalidad) Si sigues esas normas puedes hacerlas El Maestro del Suspense (discusión) 13:01 15 oct 2012 (UTC) Si Pues claro que quiero hazer esa región.He pensado en este Pk para la región: Archivo:Mothce.pngArchivo:Tipo_hielo.gif Archivo:Tipo_Bicho.gif '''Mothce, el Pokémon Cuchilla.Como sus extremidades son muy débiles utiliza la cuchilla para casi todo.El puede ver en la oscuridad y conjelar cosas.Ver un huevo eclosionado de Mothce trae buena suerte. ♦DarraptisoArchivo:Lucario_Caminando.png mi discuArchivo:Absol_mini.gif mi dex Archivo:Mightyena_mini.gif y mi saga♦ 14:06 15 oct 2012 (UTC) Debo hacerte una pregunta ¿Acaso no sabes editar bien? ._. y si sabes hacerlo bien por que borraste a todos los participantes de http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Inscripciones_The_Poke_Project .w. lo digo por que no es que yo me haya cabreado es que Alrex se cabreo al ver lo que hiciste .w. Nueva firma proxima mente~ No hay problema Ewe esta bien de 0 aunque no se contar hasta el menos 1 (?) Nueva firma proxima mente~ Ok Vale,ya tengo la vase de uno. ♦DarraptisoArchivo:Lucario_Caminando.png mi discuArchivo:Absol_mini.gif mi dex Archivo:Mightyena_mini.gif y mi saga♦ 19:42 4 nov 2012 (UTC) ... Porque incluiria un nuevo personaje principal en la ultima temporada? Pero bueno, si quieres te dejo aparecer como un personaje terciario, que aparece en el torneo de campeones participando como campeon de su respectiva region, dejame tu OC, MM y la region a la que pertenece en mi discusion. No importa que no hayas leido todos mis episodios, en esta pagina hay un resumen corto de cada capitulo. Saludos! Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 17:30 26 nov 2012 (UTC) Novedad. Se me ocurre una grandísima idea para Darrepsi.Luego más... ♦DarraptisoArchivo:Lucario_Caminando.png mi discuArchivo:Absol_mini.gif mi dex Archivo:Mightyena_mini.gif y mi saga♦ 15:30 29 nov 2012 (UTC) ¿¿Te gusta este novedoso Pokémon?? rightVa pa Darrepsi. ♦DarraptisoArchivo:Lucario_Caminando.png mi discuArchivo:Absol_mini.gif mi dex Archivo:Mightyena_mini.gif y mi saga♦ 19:32 30 nov 2012 (UTC) Novedad La novedad es que un Pk legendario hará su debut en el 1º epi de "Darrepsi". ♦DarraptisoArchivo:Lucario_Caminando.png mi discuArchivo:Absol_mini.gif mi dex Archivo:Mightyena_mini.gif y mi saga♦ 19:48 30 nov 2012 (UTC) Dragon Quest O.o Por tu avatar veo que te gusta y/o has jugado a algún Dragon Quest, no esperaba encontrar a nadie por aquí que lo conociera y que le gustara, yo tambien soy un friki Dragon Quest y me los he pasado todos (al menos, los que han llegado a Europa) :friki; User:Dios DraGón • ¡Mi discusión! • ¡Mi blog! 21:05 1 dic 2012 (UTC) .... No me respondiste si al final apareceras o no, y por supuesto que quiero ser tu amigo. Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 21:57 1 dic 2012 (UTC) ¡Si! Claro, ahora me inscribo en eso de Pokefanon Wars, en cuanto a mi novela AF (Adventures Fantasy) haré 5 capis mañana, y claro, haremos una novela hambientada en Dragon Quest ^^. P.D. Agregame como amigo :D P.D. ¿Sabías que hay una wiki de DQ? User:Dios DraGón • ¡Mi discusión! • ¡Mi blog! 22:24 1 dic 2012 (UTC) Mola :D Si, es una mezacla del IX y el DQMJ :D será divertido, siento no responderte antes, estaba con 4 pestañas a la vez y se me pasó n.nU. Si, hagamoslo :D P.D. En breves momentos crearé el capi 1 y 2 de AF. User:Dios DraGón • ¡Mi discusión! • ¡Mi blog! 16:04 2 dic 2012 (UTC) Lo siento No quiero participar en ningún proyecto extra por el momento ): pero mucha suerte! Pentagono (discusión) 18:04 2 dic 2012 (UTC) Pues... Pepsi, me encantaría participar, pero no tengo tiempo, vale? espero que no te enojes... Gracias,lo pondre en Darrepsi.Lukariop (discusión) 15:05 8 dic 2012 (UTC) Darrepsi Necesito ayuda con Darrepsi.Responde y por favor, haz algún sprite o dame ideas para Darrepsi.Archivo:Lucario_mini.gifArchivo:Torterra_mini.gifLukariop is a new DarraptisoMy dex 1ºMy dex 2ºAnd my historyArchivo:Absol_mini.gifArchivo:Rotom_mini.gif 14:37 13 ene 2013 (UTC)